Garyx
Cleanser of Worlds Firelord | pantheon = Draconic pantheon | power2e = Intermediate deityWhile ''Cult of the Dragon'' (1998) lists him as an intermediate deity, ''Draconomicon'' (1990) states that he is a greater deity. | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | symbol2e = A reptilian eye superimposed over a red flame | homeplane2e = Abyss | realm2e = | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Fire, fire-using dragons, and destruction by flame | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Gold and red dragons | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | symbol3e = A reptilian eye superimposed over a red flame | homeplane3e = Pandemonium | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Fire, destruction, renewal | domains3e = Chaos, Destruction, Dragon, Evil, Fire, Renewal | worshipers3e = Dragons, sorcerers, warlords, some druids | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Claw (Sickle) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = }} Garyx ( ) was the chaotic evil dragon god of fire, destruction, and renewal. He symbolized the sheer power and destructive force of dragonkind, as well as the destructive and cleansing influence of fire. Some believed Garyx was insane as a result of his long residence in the plane of Pandemonium. Description Garyx usually manifested as a huge fire dragon, sometimes red, sometimes gold. Realm Garyx was reputed to have a lair in the Abyss, and another in Pandemonium. History In , Garyx led red dragons, and then all dragonkind, in a war against the giant empire of Ostoria that lasted one thousand years. Giant traditions had that the god of giantkind, Annam All-Father, made a truce with Garyx by agreeing with him to settle the war with a game of wah-ree. So skilled were the two opponents, that game ended in a stalemate, and the war came to an end. Worshipers playing a game of wah-ree with Garyx.'']]Garyx was worshiped by red dragons and by few rogue gold dragons. Red dragons revered him in his aspect of the All-Destroyer, while gold dragons revered his aspect of the Cleanser of Worlds, as those dragons believed that only by sterilizing the world with fire they could destroy evil. However, Garyx paid little or no attention to his worshipers. Some druids revered the renewal aspect of Garyx, knowing that devastation was necessary for rejuvenation. Clergy Garyx didn't care about his clergy, but neither did his devotees worry about that fact. They believed he granted them the power to perform acts of destruction, and that was enough for them. Temples Garyx had so few temples, that people knew only a handful of them. His worshipers usually revered him by carving his symbol near their handiwork. Dogma Garyx taught by example, traveling to the Material Plane to wreak unholy swaths of destruction across the landscape. Those who revered him followed his example, using their power to wreak havoc and devastation. Rites Garyx's clerics conducted two important rites. At winter solstice, they celebrated the All-Consuming Night, when they keep large bonfires lit and destroyed flammable objects. At spring equinox, they held the Sanctification of Renewal, in which they examined the ashes of the All-Consuming Night bonfires for any useful remains they could reuse to made new objects. Relationships Garyx had no interest in alliances with other gods. Appendix Notes External Links * References Connections Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Draconic pantheon Category:Lesser deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Destruction domain deities Category:Dragon domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Fire domain deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Inhabitants of the Abyss Category:Inhabitants of Pandemonium Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes